Ant-Man
Tiny Dude |species = Human |citizenship = American |gender = Male |affiliation = Vistacorp (former) (former) Avengers (Captain America's team) |movie = Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Ant-Man and the Wasp (unreleased) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (1 Episode) |game = Lego Marvel's Avengers |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time |actor = Paul Rudd |status = Alive}} Scott Edward Harris Lang is a former professional criminal who was convinced by Hank Pym to take on the mantle of the Ant-Man. He fought against Pym's former protégé, Darren Cross, who had gone insane while trying to recreate the Pym Particles, leading to Lang defending his friends, family and the world as the Ant-Man. When the Avengers separated into two separate factions over the Sokovia Accords, he was recruited to Captain America's side by Hawkeye. Though given a chance to back out as the faction would be working outside of the law, Lang scoffed at the warning; being a wanted man was not exactly a new experience. He was subsequently arrested following the Clash of the Avengers before being freed from the Raft by Captain America. Biography Life Before Prison Scott Lang had earned a Master's Degree in electrical engineering. With his skills he would often steal from criminals and give back to those they had stolen from.Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Lang married a woman named Maggie sometime before 2008. Maggie was very supportive of Lang, but disliked his robberies, albeit from criminals. The couple later had a daughter they named Cassandra "Cassie" Lang. Lang promised his wife that he would stop stealing after Cassie's birth. The VistaCorp Job Lang discovered that the company that employed him, VistaCorp, was overcharging their customers. At first, he thought it was simply a coding error and changed it. He realized that the company was intentionally doing this to their customers for financial gain when the company's CEO, Geoff Zorick, ordered Lang to revert his corrections. ]] Feeling conflicted by this, Lang went to the company's human resources center. They accused him of trying to extort money from the company and fired him. Angered by VistaCorp's larceny, Lang broke into the VistaCorp headquarters to hack their systems and pay back the money VistaCorp had been stealing from their customers over the years. He then broke into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and stole a few items, including jewelry. He then got carried away and drove Zorick's car into the mansion's pool. Once Lang had exited the pool, the police had arrived on the property, ready to arrest him. Prison Settling In Lang was arrested and given a three year sentence in San Quentin State Prison. The Langs divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually became engaged to Jim Paxton. Lang became very close to his cellmate, Luis, who was released the year before Lang was set to be. A Biased Interview interviewing Lang]] A day before his release from San Quentin State Prison, Scott Lang was interviewed by Christine Everhart at WHiH Newsfront. They discussed the reason behind his heist at Vistacorp; however, Lang felt that the news station was being unfair, due to Vistacorp being one of their financial backers. His animosity towards the remarks made by the seemingly biased news anchor, caused him to yell and slam his hand onto the desk in frustration, resulting in him getting tased.Scott Lang Exclusive Interview Release from San Quentin On July 17, 2015, Lang was released for proper conduct during his stay in the prison. Before being pardoned, he underwent a "good-bye ritual" where he fought a fellow inmate called 'Peachy'. Afterward, he was assisted on the way out and was picked up by Luis, Lang's friend and former cellmate. On the way to the Milgrom Hotel, Luis informed Lang of a place they could rob, but Lang rejected the idea and claimed that he would not be turning back to his old ways and get sent back to prison. Arriving at the residence, Lang met Kurt and Dave, whom Luis had rounded up in hopes of helping in his planned heist if Lang agreed. Nevertheless, Lang disclosed that he would not be going back to stealing. Fired Lang obtained a job at , going by the name of Jack; despite his degree in electronics, his criminal record would prevent him from getting a job, so going by an alias was the best choice. One day, he got a dimwitted teenager as a customer, who kept asking for things that an ice cream shop did not sell. Despite Lang's polite encouragement to realize he was in the wrong place for those orders, Dale, his manager, called for him allowing Lang to ask a fellow employee to handle the dimwit. In Dale's office, Lang learned that he had found out about his past. Though a fan of his work against the corrupt Vistacorp, Dale promptly fired Lang because of his criminal record. Lang was allowed to take a free ice cream with him when he left. Unwelcome Family Reunion On the very same day was Cassie Lang's birthday party, which was being held at Jim Paxton's house. Although he was not invited to the party she was having, Lang turned up at Paxton's home. Cassie was delighted to see him and hugged her father tightly; he managed to give his gift to Cassie despite the cold treatment Paxton gave him. Cassie then went to inform her mother of Lang's return. When his ex-wife Maggie appeared, she asked to speak to Lang outside the house. From there, they discussed a little bit of what Scott must do before he can visit Cassie again. Lang was left depressed by this turn of events, as by the time he had saved enough money to pay child support to his ex-wife, he would have missed another two years of Cassie's life. This forced him to listen to Luis's proposal about a crime, to make quick cash. It turned out that the target was the safe belonging to a retired mogul - the kind of target perfect for Lang's morals; they quickly began planning with Kurt and Dave. Breaking Into Pym's Residence ]] With the help of his newly-found heist team, Lang was able to break into the house easily until he discovered the basement door had a fingerprint scanner. Scott recreated a fingerprint using a ring, tape, glue, and some heat from the stove. Scott found the vault, which was made of the same material as the ; this prompted him to freeze the door and wait for it to open. He set up a blanket to catch stray screws flying out and a mattress to soften the door's fall. As soon as the door was opened, he immediately scanned the room only to find a few hanging blueprints, some colored liquid contained in test tubes, and a suit with a helmet that seemed to be as a pair of motorcycling attire. Despite everything, no money was found and Lang took the suit with him. Unknown to him, Hank Pym has been watching everything he did, with a camera mount on an ant. Trials of the Suit The following day, Lang checked the suit and tried it on, standing in the bath and admiring himself in the mirror. Lang saw buttons he on each glove. Nothing happened when he pushed the one on the left glove, but when he pushed the one on the right, he suddenly shrunk to a minuscule size. Hank Pym used this chance to get through the suit and communicate with Lang, revealing to him that he knew about the heist. Lang ran for his life as Luis stepped into the bathroom and turned on the tap for his own bath. Lang was thrown from the bath and soon fell through a gap in the floor to the apartment below. Lang continued to be thrown across the room without being noticed due to his small size, suffering with landing inside a vacuum cleaner and being attacked by a rat before finally figuring out how to grow back to normal size. Horrified by the experience, Lang broke into the Pym Residence again to return the suit to the safe. However, on his way out, he was caught by police officers called by Hope van Dyne who were waiting outside. Without thinking, Lang attempted to defend himself by claiming that he was not stealing anything but was instead returning something that he had stolen; this tactic failed and Lang was handcuffed and taken to jail. Prison Break Back in a cell again, Paxton expressed his disappointment to find Lang back jail again when they thought he'd turn for the good and believed it. Lang was more than annoyed, as Paxton was married to his ex-wife. Paxton's partner Gale came and told him he had a visitor. When Lang asked who it was, the officer simply said that it was his lawyer and brought him to the visiting room. ]] There, he met Hank Pym in person for the first time. Pym was keeping his visit a secret from the camera inside the room by using the ants to block the camera's view. Pym revealed to Lang that he was behind the heist, and told how the he got to bribe a woman to spread gossip about a vault in a basement holding "good stuff" and made sure that the talk got to Luis in order to pass it to Lang. Pym explained that he did all this to test if he got the right man to succeed as the Ant-Man. Lang then wanted to tell that he'd take no part in it anymore, but Pym persuaded him by helping him with Cassie if he agreed to continue being the Ant-Man. After giving Lang the option, Pym left using the ants to mask his departure. Not long after, a few ants visited Lang's cell with the Ant-Man Suit and informed him he only had ten seconds to make his escape. Deciding to take the offer, Lang quickly dressed into the suit and escaped from his cell by shrinking and running below the cell bars just as Gale arrived. Making his way outside under Hank Pym's instructions, Lang made his escape by running out the door and riding an ant to safety. But on the way out, Lang fell unconscious due to feeling lightheaded from the shock of everything he had been through. The next day, Lang woke up in a bed with Hope van Dyne standing near him; she and fire ants were watching him because he was a thief. After some words, Lang joined van Dyne and Pym at their coffee table. Pym then revealed he let Scott steal the suit to test his thieving skills and afterward told him about the Yellowjacket Suit and the potential for chaos it held. Though Lang suggested calling the Avengers in on the problem, Pym was against it; he wanted to keep his size-altering tech away from Tony Stark, who would cause chaos in experimenting with it - a prime example of Stark's reckless blunders was Ultron, who nearly destroyed the world. After learning Pym was unable to use the suit anymore due to a toll the size-alteration had on his body, Lang agreed to steal the suit from Cross. In exchange, Pym would pay for Cassie's child support so Lang could be reunited with her.Ant-Man Training Sitting around the dinner table, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne demonstrated to Lang how to communicate with the ants in order to use them to do as you wished. They started by having Lang tell a few ants to lift a few cubes of sugar into a small cup filled with tea. Mastering the Suit ]] Hank Pym gave Lang the task of running towards a closed door and jumping through the key hole while tiny, then returning to normal size; this was the first test of mastering how to alter size at the right time. Although Lang remained confident, he failed time after time again, much to the annoyance of Pym and Hope van Dyne; Hope was secretly amused, as she believed that she would have done better in the attempts. Eventually, he managed to fit through the key hole during his leap, although he did crash into the wall upon his landing in the other room. Combat Technique with Hope van Dyne ]] For the physical part of stealing the Yellowjacket Suit (i.e. knocking out the guards), Lang was trained by Hope van Dyne; the suit's wearer must be able to control their strength or their hits can kill. She told him she would teach how to punch but Lang scoffed at this, noting that he was in prison for three years so he already knew how to punch. He invited her to show him how to punch, lifting up his hand for her, but she responded by punching him in the face. They trained together and neither one held back in their fighting styles, with Lang quickly learning that van Dyne was not a woman to be underestimated. Meeting the Ants Lang was sent into Hank Pym's garden to explore the tunnels created by the ants. While in there, he encountered a small crazy ant, which could be used to conduct electricity and also carry cameras and other devices. Lang at first viewed it as cute and allowed it to climb on top of him. However, when the rest of the small army of ants charged in and surrounded Lang, he freaked out and returned to normal size, slightly embarrassed. ]] The next stage of Lang's training involved meeting the army of flying carpenter ants which would assist Lang to his missions. There, he was reintroduced to the ant that flew him out of the prison. Lang immediately developed a strong connection to the ant, feeding him water and renaming him Ant-thony. He finally met a group of fire ants which could be used as natural architects and transport Lang through tight corners and difficult to move locations by creating long structures, like rafts and bridges. Pym Confesses Hank Pym had explained that Scott that Hope's mother, Janet van Dyne, died in a 1987 plane crash. However, while secretly watching Hank and Hope fight, Scott overheard the true story. Janet was actually Hank's backup on missions under the moniker "Wasp" - in a similar shrinking suit with wings. During their final mission, the Soviet separatists had launched a nuclear missile at the United States. As Ant-Man, Pym stowed away on the missile as it traveled to its target, but he was unable to gain access to its internal mechanisms. Janet arrived in an attempt to help, but the two of them realized the only way to get inside would be to disable their suits regulators and shrink to a subatomic scale that would allow them to penetrate the missile's titanium hull and disable its targeting system. Pym was prepared to make the sacrifice but his belt malfunctioned; so Janet did so, disabling the missile but at the cost of trapping herself in the Quantum Realm. After telling her the truth, Hope finally forgave her father and the two embraced. The emotional and intimate moment between Hank Pym and his daughter ended when Lang commented on the beauty of the moment, unintentionally ruining it. Duel at New Avengers Facility fighting Ant-Man.]] Hank Pym sent Lang to retrieve a device from an old building that was used by Howard Stark, citing that this device would later assist Lang in stealing the Yellowjacket Suit. However, it turned out Pym's intel was long-outdated, as this "storage facility" had since been converted into the Avengers' new base. Pym told Lang to return to San Francisco. Instead, Lang decided to go to the facility anyway and landed on the roof leading to an encounter with Falcon, who was guarding the facility. Despite believing his small size would keep him undetected, Lang found that Falcon's goggles were able to zoom in on him. Lang attempted to explain his situation to Falcon, being polite and noting that he was a big fan of the Avengers. Falcon did not believe his claims and attempted to arrest Lang, forcing Lang to shrink in size and attack the Avenger. During the fight, Lang used the suit and his new fighting skills to keep up with Falcon, although he continually apologized for being forced to hit him. Eventually, Lang called Ant-thony to assist him by flying him inside the facility, stealing the device. As Falcon again attempted to stop him, Lang entered the EXO-7 Falcon Suit and disabled it before escaping the facility. Darren Cross Visits As the group discussed the heist, Darren Cross arrived at the Pym Residence, planning to kill Pym, but he chose against it. Not wanting Cross to see the plans, Lang had ants roll them up. Cross eventually left but he called van Dyne to tell her that he was beefing up security. Building the Team Knowing that they would need help with getting past the extra security, Lang, despite Pym's misgivings, sought the aid of Luis, Kurt, and Dave. Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters during the heist]] Despite the logistical setbacks imposed by Cross, the team still managed to infiltrate the facility while Cross was holding an important event. Luis, posing as a security guard, gained access to the building's water main and shut it off long enough for Lang and his army of ants to gain access. Lang managed to make it into the hermetically sealed chamber that contained the Yellowjacket Suit, but at the last moment, Cross revealed his awareness of their plan and trapped Lang inside the chamber after removing the Yellowjacket suit. ]] Momentarily having the upper hand, Darren Cross' security held Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne at gunpoint while he chastised Pym for his failures as a mentor and a scientist. Cross introduced Mitchell Carson from HYDRA who intended to purchase the Yellowjacket Suit. Cross then took a gun and aimed it at Pym, intending to execute his former mentor. A scuffle broke out in which Lang was able to escape the chamber by smashing through the glass and assisted Pym and van Dyne fighting Cross' guards. Pym fought Cross but was shot in the abdomen; Lang and van Dyne ran to Pym's aid but he insisted that Lang go after Cross before he escaped. Stopping Darren Cross Cross attempted to evacuate the facility via private helicopter, taking hostages with him. Ant-Man pursued him and while distracted, Cross donned the Yellowjacket Suit. The two fought at both normal and shrunken sizes, with Yellowjacket's energy weapons disabling the pilots of the helicopter and sending it crashing to the ground. Lang and Cross fell from the helicopter as it was crashing, landing in an unsuspecting family's backyard pool while shrunk, only for the two of them to return to normal size and continue fighting, terrifying the family. Lang momentarily won the battle when he used the family's barbecue spatula to swat Cross into a bug zapper, electrocuting him and rendering him unconscious. Paxton arrived due to the disturbance and depite Lang attempted to explain, he was tasered by Paxton to shut him up and arrest him. Waking up in the back of the squad car, Lang attempted to explain again, but Paxton believed that Lang was simply delusional. At that moment, a dispatch call announced that there was a hostage situation at the address of Maggie Lang's House. Lang knew that Darren Cross had woken up and was using his daughter to get to him. Duel at Maggie Lang's House ]] Despite Paxton's refusal to listen to him, Lang managed to get his helmet back on and shrink out of his handcuffs. Lang arrived and the battle between Scott and Cross continued, proving at this point to the rival father figure that he was morally sound. Lang used some of the devices that Pym gave him, often missing Cross and either shrinking or enlarging random items, such as enlarging an ant to the size of a dog, or a toy to the size of a real locomotive. ]] Eventually, Lang had the same revelation that Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne had decades earlier when he failed to access the internals of Cross' suit, which Cross defiantly gloats is due to its titanium construction. Lang accepted that his fate would be like Janet's and disabled the regulator on his suit, shrinking small enough to pass through the atomic structure of the titanium and into Cross's suit. Lang then permanently disabled the Yellowjacket and caused Cross to vanish into thin air. Quantum Realm While he succeeded in disabling Cross' suit, he continues to shrink at various intervals, just as Pym had hypothesized. Shrinking well into the subatomic world, witnessing an existence that was perceptually very strange from our own. In his resolution to return to his daughter and survive, Lang retrieved one of the enlarging devices and placed it into the regulator of his suit. His attempt to return to normal size was successful. Aftermath Following the events with Cross, Jim Paxton dropped the case against Lang and invited him to have dinner with the family so Scott can spend time with Cassie Lang, who had adopted the dog-sized ant as a pet, as payment for saving his daughter's life. When later questioned by Hank about his experience in the Quantum Realm, Scott feigned memory loss of the event. Hank guessed that the human mind can only handle so much out of the normal. Hope escorted him outside Hank's sitting room, leaving him to briefly contemplate the Janet may still be alive. He then opened the door to find Scott kissing his daughter. Scott feigned innocence, claiming that Hope had kissed him; she didn't deny it, though it looked like he had kissed her. He quickly walked off as Hank called after him, for being a poor liar. Sought by the Avengers is searching for him]] Months later, when Lang was talking to Luis, Luis recalled that in his chain of contacts, someone informed him that Falcon was looking for him, due to being impressed with his skills in their brief fight. Avengers Civil War .]] Lang was recruited by Clint Barton during the schism caused by the Sokovia Accords, to support Steve Rogers and his team. He arrived in Berlin by van and was introduced to Captain America, showing some excitement. He also apologized to Sam Wilson for their previous fight. Ant-Man was present during the argument between Iron Man and Captain America, prepared to battle in his small size. When the situation escalated with Spider-Man taking Captain America's shield, Clint Barton launched an arrow with Ant-Man riding it to land on Spider-Man and take the shield from him before returning to regular size. Lang used his powers to fight Natasha Romanoff and was propelled by Clint Barton's arrow to hijack Iron Man's suit, which he manages to do before being ejected with the suit's extinguishing foam. Giant-Man As the fight progressed, Hawkeye noted to Captain America that unless drastic measures and sacrifices were made, this showdown looked increasingly like an impending stalemate. Captain America agreed, and Falcon asked the team for some kind of serious distraction. Lang chimed in that he had a possible idea but had tested it only once in a laboratory, and the test had left him in rough shape afterward. Running out of options, Rogers didn't object and Lang let loose his distraction. Lang reversed the suit's ability to manipulate atomic space causing him to grow roughly 100 feet tall. Now, a "Giant-Man", Lang reigned shock, surprise, and mayhem on Iron Man's forces. In the end, this stunt provided exactly the distraction Steve and Bucky needed to escape. Ant-Man was eventually toppled by a team effort when Spider-Man entangled his knees with his webbing and Iron Man with War Machine knocked him over. Exhausted at this point in the battle, Lang engaged the suit, and returned to his regular size. The Raft After the Clash of the Avengers, he, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Sam Wilson were all captured and taken to the Raft where they were imprisoned. When Tony Stark visited, Scott voiced Hank's opinion about the Stark family, only for the billionaire to have trouble recognizing him. Break Out Captain America later infiltrated the Raft and freed Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Lang, and Sam Wilson.Captain America: Civil War Personality Scott is an affable rogue with a tongue-in-cheek humor. Despite his criminal activity, Lang is a man of honor, good morals, and justice (though to the point of being stubborn); it was his sense of honor that led him to his break-in at VistaCorp, where he avenged all the people the corrupt corporation wronged. Scott's desire to right wrongs were often the motivation for his illegal activities, yet his love for his daughter also made him determined to go straight upon his release from prison. Scott only went back to criminal activities when his criminal record ostracized him and gave him no other choice in supporting his daughter. Scott also had a drive to prove himself worthy, as he felt he didn't deserve the admiration of his daughter Cassie. In fact, Scott was initially unwilling to take up the mantle of Ant-Man from Pym due to his own fears of having used the suit. But upon a chat with the former hero, Scott realized he had a chance to become the hero that his daughter already thought he was. Scott also has a dislike towards Tony Stark and the latter's attitude. This was highlighted when he was interviewed on WHiH news. This is also evident when Christine Everhart said he that he is "no Tony Stark", Scott was relieved that he was nothing like him. This was also highlighted once again whilst he was incarcerated in the Raft. When Stark was visiting he said right to his face what his mentor Hank Pym told him, that he had been right to never trust a Stark. Powers and Abilities Powers Ant-Man Suit *'Size Manipulation': Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Lang is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant, though he can also grow his body to giant sizes as well. He still maintains his regular-sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Lang enhanced strength while in regular size, enough to send a man flying while attacking and enlarging himself at the same time. The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target that charge the target with momentum. **'Enhanced Durability:' When he has increased his size into a giant-sized man, he naturally becomes far more tougher and more durable than normal. This is due to his increased density and muscle mass and it was enough to withstand missiles from War Machine. *'Superhuman Strength': While wearing the Ant-Man Suit in its miniature form, Lang possesses superhuman strength due to his increased density, effort, and exertion, enabling him to take out multiple opponents of normal human size while shrunk and use the physical force and momentum attained from changing size to simulate superhuman strength directly after returning to normal size. This strength also extends to legs, allowing him to jump, spring and leap across with great force, allowing him to move through the air like a bullet to strike and impact opponents and incapacitate them instantly or move halfway across a room in a single bound. This strength is possible through force being compressed by the process of changing size, as well as his density and resilience being enhanced along with his momentum and acceleration. However, exerting too much force into impacts and physical attacks can accidentally kill an opponent, due to the force of attacks being comparable to that of a bullet. The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target that charge the target with enough momentum that can briefly enhance the target's strength while enlarging or immediately after enlarging. In his enlarged form, his strength rivaled even that of Thor and Hulk, enabling him to lift and crush huge vehicles with ease. This enormous mass comes at the cost of his speed and balance however and the anatomic strain exhausts him. *'Insect Manipulation': Lang, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suit's helmet and earpieces given by Hank Pym, can affect the pheromones of insect-sized organisms and stimulate their olfactory nerve centers, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over ants. Abilities *'Gifted Intellect': Lang possesses an above average intelligence, as he was able to figure out how to use the highly complex Ant-Man Suit and gain a Masters Degree in electrical engineering, along with bypassing the security of Hank Pym's home. He also possesses a knowledge of chemistry which allowed him to destroy Hank Pym's safe. *'Expert Thief': Lang was skilled in theft, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer': Lang was an electrical engineer, having earned a Master's Degree in the subject. His knowledge was useful when he was able to tinker a way out of the Quantum Realm using tech pieces provided by Hank Pym. *'Expert Acrobat': Lang is capable of acrobatic, parkour and free running maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. He does not just perform these stunts in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. *'Computer Programmer': Lang created the security systems for Vistacorp Headquarters and corrected a program that was stealing money from its customers. Christine Everhart referred to Lang as a "cyber-criminal". *'Expert Tactician': As an expert thief, Lang has a keen mind for formulating elaborate plans and schemes, and is especially notable for being able to modify those plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances at short notice - sometimes within seconds. Examples include when he discovers the fingerprint scanner in Hank Pym's home, when he discovers that the warehouse he is breaking into is actually now the New Avengers Facility, when he is discovered by Falcon, and when Darren Cross triples security on the Pym Technologies building. He, alongside Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym, worked together on creating the heist mission to stop Darren Cross and steal the Yellowjacket Suit. *'Skilled Martial Artist': Initially, Lang had poor fighting skills as he avoided confrontations during his heists. Hope van Dyne trained him and he slowly became a skilled fighter. Like his teacher, Lang employs a mixed martial art that includes elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian jiu jitsu, judo, and aikido. His skills, combined with the Ant-Man Suit, allowed him to defeat armed security personnel and even keep up with the highly skilled Falcon. Equipment *'Ant-Man Suit': Suit manipulates wearer's size while enhancing density and strength. *'EMP Communication Device': Within the suits helmet and in the form of earpieces developed by Hank Pym, allowing for the control of ants. *'Pym Particles Disks': About the size of a coin and shaped like a triskelion-styled shuriken, the disks are filled with specified forms of Pym Particles. Targets impacted by Red Disks shrinks to the size of an insect. Targets impacted by Blue Disks enlarges to a bigger size. Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Former Wife *Cassie Lang - Daughter Allies *Hank Pym - Mentor *Hope van Dyne - Trainer and Love Interest *Luis - Former Cellmate and Friend *Dave *Kurt *Peachy *Ants **Ant-thony † - Steed *Jim Paxton - Rival turned Ally *Avengers (Captain America's Team) **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Recruiter and Leader **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary Enemy turned Recruiter **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Enemies *Vistacorp **Geoff Zorick - Former Boss *WHiH World News **Christine Everhart - Interviewer *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket † - Victim *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson **HYDRA Buyer † *Avengers (Iron Man's Team) **Tony Stark/Iron Man **James Rhodes/War Machine **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Vision *Spider-Man *T'Challa/Black Panther Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Scott Lang is the second man to take up the Ant-Man mantle after stealing it and being approved by Hank Pym to become the new hero. He has a daughter called Cassandra for whom he originally steals the Ant-Man Suit when he looks to pay for her medical bills. *Scott Lang is currently the only character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero. *Ant-Man, along with Hulk, is one of the only two protagonists to defeat the main antagonist of the first film he debuted without any help from any ally (or an object such as the Tesseract in Captain America's case). He is also the first protagonist to solely and intentionally kill the villain. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:WHiH Newsfront (web series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vistacorp Employees Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Heroes